


То, что мы потеряли в огне

by Xalatath



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Friendship/Love, Future Fic, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Slow Build, dw this is a short fic....i swear, no beta сорян, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xalatath/pseuds/Xalatath
Summary: Его тут действительно ждали, и было здорово снова чувствовать себя в месте, которое если пока и не хотелось называть вторым домом, но…Здесь Финну могло бы быть хорошо.
Relationships: Mads "Broxah" Brock-Pedersen/Finn "Finn" Wiestål
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Я могла напутать с какими-то фактами, так что объявляю это фьючер фиком и фактологическим ау, но все равно извините, если что где.

Объятия Броксы оказалось именно такими, какими Финн их и мог вообразить - очень крепкими, но в то же время предельно осторожными.

\- Финн! Как здорово тебя наконец видеть в живую!

Кажется, Мэдс хотел еще по плечам его похлопать, когда разомкнул объятие, но удержался.

Судя по широченной улыбке на его лице, Мэдс говорил это вполне искренне. Джейсон поднялся с кресла и подошел к ним с Броксой, тоже сияя улыбкой. Кажется, что до появления Дэниэла с Финном в комнате отдыха, он с кем-то переписывался и теперь вертел свой телефон в руках.

Финн открыла было рот, чтобы хоть что-то сказать в ответ Мэдсу, поздороваться с Вайлдтуртлом, но почему-то его волной накрыло смущением. И это было странным, ведь Финн не оказался вдруг в компании незнакомцев. И он даже не мог считать это первым своим днем в команде, потому что же они уже скримились вместе, играли вместе, он слышал их голоса в войс чатах, а еще остальные игроки CLG приходили время от времени сказать "Привет" к нему на стрим. С Мэдсом они так вообще успели сыграть несколько матчей в ранкеде, когда Финн, сидя на карантине, проходил промо на сервере. И за все это время Финн успел себя убедить в то, что даже если у них не получится стать друзьями, то его новая команда все равно очень приятные и дружелюбные ребята.

Ему будет приятно с ними играть.

\- Я думал, - Джейсон посмотрел на них с Броксой поверх очков с наигранным осуждением, - что такие вещи противоречат идеям социального дистанирования?

\- У вас всех уже иммунитет, мой тест отрицательный, а Финн только что вышел с карантина, как на Ворлдс.

\- О да, - хохотнул Джейсон, - Ну и как тебе наш суперсервер, Финн?

\- Пинг большеват для игры на Ирелии, но в целом все отлично.

\- Ну, замечательно, - Джейсон явно в этот момент хотел что-то еще добавить, но появившийся из коридора Побелтер, который подошел к нему со спины и устроил руки у него на плечах, явно сбил его с мысли.

\- Значит, ты и есть тот самый парень, что влюбляется во всех своих мидлайнеров?

Неожиданно ладонь Мэдса мягко легла ему на спину и Финн был этому был очень благодарен. Нет, он понимал, что это была шутка, действительно просто шутка - взгляд Юджина искрился весельем, а улыбка была широкой и искренней. Но Финн все равно почувствовал себя так, словно воздух из его легких разом как выдавило.

\- Так, эй, стоп, эй, - Джейсон отодвинул его от себя, - во-первых, ему _семнадцать_.

\- Восемнадцать, - поправил его Финн и Юджин чуть отвернулся, явно пытаясь справится со смехом.

\- А во вторых, даже если бы ему было куда больше, - Джейсон потыкал пальцем в грудь пытавшегося все еще не угорать Юджина, - тебе ничего бы не светило. Мужик, посмотри на себя. Мы все тут помним, что ты с Сиан, только потому что она любит подбирать бродячих доходяжных псов.

\- А-ха-ха-ха, Туртл, просто, - Юджин положил все же руки снова ему на плечи, заглянул в глаза и выдохнул: - Иди на хрен. Если что, то я - шутил про это все, Финн.

\- Я знаю, - Финн кивнул, - я просто...Я рад вас всех видеть вживую.

\- Это взаимно, дружище, - Юджин протянул ему руку и Финн, все еще нервничая, крепо ее пожал ее. Ответное рукопожатие Побелтера было таким же крепким.

\- Ты рад нас видеть? Подожди, пока со Смузи не познакомишься.

\- Эй! - донесся голос откуда-то сбоку, - я все слышал, Туртл.

\- Там кухня, - пояснил Брокса.

\- Где же еще быть Смузи, - хохотнул Юджин.

\- Ты, наверное, не завтракал толком? Они обычно тебя чуть ли не пинком выпинывают из гостиницы, когда карантин к концу подходит. Думаю, что проглот на Побелтере...

\- Эй, - возмутился тот, но Джейсон с явным удовольствием его проигнорировал.

-... не все подъел, так что там точно осталось на твою долю.

\- На самом деле мы думали, - сказал Юджин, - что ты приедешь чуть позже, типа заедешь домой, закинешь вещи. Или Дэниэл забыл отдать тебе ключи?

\- О, нет, - Финн покачал головой на вопрос Побелтера, - я просто не хотел опаздывать на свой первый официальный скрим. То есть, формально, он уже давно не первый, но я все равно не хотел опаздывать на свой первый оффлайновый скрим с вами, я все еще не особо хорошо разбираюсь в городе, во времени в дороге… Я не хотел опаздывать.

\- Все нормально, - только сейчас Мэдс убрал свою ладонь с его спины, но лишь затем, чтобы коснуться его плеча, - Ты бы не опоздал.

После его позднего завтрака, Финна забрал под свое крыло Энди. Смузи говорил очень много, но так было даже здорово - Финн ничего не мог поделать с обрушившимся на него волнением. Энди, кажется, ни капли не смущала его молчаливость, поэтому он водил Финна по почти пустому офису с огромным удовольствием, про все рассказывая и показывая. Экскурсовод из него вышел и правда хороший - Финн не только успел запомнить, что и где находится, но еще послушал всякие байки о том, что тут было, пока его не выпустили с карантина.

Внутренний голос въедливо зудел все это время, что экскурсией явно должен был не Энди заниматься, но Финн предпочел его не слушать. Конечно же, это должен был делать Дэниэл, но Финн решил, что так даже лучше. Все "Лоджики" после знакомства с ними в реале все еще казались ему чертовски приятными ребятами. Его тут действительно ждали, и было здорово снова чувствовать себя в месте, которое если пока и не хотелось называть вторым домом, но…

Здесь Финну могло бы быть хорошо.

\- Я понимаю, что куча новой информации, после двух недель с самим собой на карантине оглушающе действует, - сказал ему Энди, когда они вернулись обратно в практис рум, - Но это - ничего. Тут не особняк мультимиллиардера, заблудиться выйдет вряд ли, но если вдруг заблудишься где - кричи погромче, придем на помощь.

\- Хорошо, - кивнул Финн и решил все же попытаться улыбнуться - ему не хотелось выглядеть совсем уж каким-то букой.

Вышло у него это так себе, но по широкой улыбке Смузи было ясно, что того и такой результат вполне устроил.

\- Ну, тогда давай, подключайся, настраивайся там. У нас есть еще минут пятнадцать. Я мог бы тебя еще подоставать, но опять же прекрасно помню как это - выходить после карантина к живым людям. Вообще, Дэн думал, что может стоить тебя сразу отправить в апартаменты, но решил, что все же не стоит рисковать. У вас и так был тот еще геморой с получением визы, не хватало еще после этого всего подхватить случайно "Рону" и потащить ее дальше.

\- Я помню, что было в январе.

\- О, да, - лицо Смузи помрачнело, - нам тогда просто всем сильно повезло. Насколько вообще может повести с этой заразой.

Смузи оставил его почти в одиночестве - кроме Финна в практис рум был только Вайлдтуртл, который судя по всему пытался раскликаться в практическом режиме. На Финна он не обратил внимания и тот предположил, что в наушниках у него на полную врублены явно не звуки игры.

Надо бы и ему привести себя в порядок. За двадцать минут, конечно, Арам даже в Америке не отыграешь, так что Финн решил последовать примеру Джейсона.

Он сел за теперь уже свое место, повозился с креслом, опустив его на удобную для себя высоту. Огляделся по сторонам - эта большая светлая комната совсем не походила на ту, в которой он протренировался и проиграл почти полтора года...

И, наверное, это было даже хорошо.

Теперь это его новая жизнь.

Финн заставил себя медленно вдохнуть, а потом как его учили так же медленно выдохнуть, пытаясь себя окончательно успокоить, и только после этого включил теперь компьютер.

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Первый их оффлайн скрим как команды прошел отлично. Им все еще было над чем работать, но играть теперь сидя всем вместе в одном помещении стало куда проще, чем раньше. После обеда их ждали ревью, а еще маленькая планерка: Дэниэл должен был рассказать им о расписании на эту неделю. Теперь, когда CLG были наконец все вместе, нужно было заняться полноценной медийкой, так что впереди их ждали съемки. 

Но это было потом. Сейчас их ждал обед.

Обедали они все вместе, в столовой, и Финн, конечно же, изо всех сил старался не сравнивать с тем, как все было раньше. Хорошо, что у них хотя бы не было тим хауса, а то ему совсем стало бы, наверное, невесело.

Тоска взялась откуда не возьмись и затопила его, как вода корабль, пробивший дно. Хорошо, что Юджин болтал без умолку, перетягивая на себя чужое внимание, и Финн смог незаметно выключится из общей беседы.

Все так-то было отлично, поэтому тоска стала для Финна нежданной и неприятной гостью.

Наверное, все дело было в том, что раньше все происходившее с ним казалось не совсем реальным, так как он торчал две недели в карантине, в своем тесном гостиничном номере и хотя он уже был в Америке, у него не проходило чувство, что он вот-вот проснется, откроет глаза и увидит скошенный белый потолок над своей кроватью в тим хаусе "Роуг".

Это была его новая жизнь, новая команда, новый офис, новая Лига и абсолютно другой континент, и во время обеда с командой Финн изо всех сил старался не провалится в глубокий омут печальной ностальгии. Ничем хорошим это бы не закончилось. Такая собственная эмоциональная реакция казалась Финну странной - ничего особенного-то не случилось, в конце концов, до "Роуг" он сменил не одну и не две команды.

(- Значит, ты и есть тот самый парень, что влюбляется во всех своих мидлайнеров?)

Но все же что-то изменилось для него именно теперь?

...- Ты выглядишь немного подавленным.

Конечно же, это был Брокса.

Финн закрыл посудомоечную машину и развернулся к нему со старательной улыбкой. Улыбаться даже в те моменты, когда повод для улыбок не было никакого, он умел как никто другой.

Улыбка служила Финну временами отличной ширмой между ним и всем остальным миром. Когда ты улыбался другим людям, то они улыбались в ответ и считали, что у тебя все отлично.

Только с Мэдсом это кажется не сработало. Брокса стоял, сложив руки на груди, и внимательно смотрел на Финна. И Финн подумал, что кажется ему соврать не получится. В конце концов, Мэдс кажется действительно беспокоился за него.

\- Все отлично, но это какой-то...слишком насыщенный день. То есть, наверное Энди прав: выход с карантина всегда так действует. Но в Шанхае, - он машинально провел пальцами по волосам, их лохматя, - было почему-то иначе.

\- Это чувство, - кивнул Мэдс, - чувство, что все вокруг тебя не совсем реальное.

\- Да, - согласился Финн и почему-то ощутил облегчение от того, что Мэдс сможет его понять.

\- У меня было так же, когда я наконец вошел в офис Ликвид.

\- Я просто не думал, что окажусь в Америке...

\- Так быстро?

\- Да, - согласился Финн. Он не стал прибавлять:  _ и на так долго _ , потому что помнил, про длину своего контракта с CLG и контракта Мэдса.

Он играли вместе и были сокомандниками, но они говорили сейчас о нем, и Брокса хотел, чтобы  _ ему  _ стало немного полегче, понимая исходя из своего опыта, что Финн чувствует. Но Финн не был уверен, что ему стоило доставать Броксу в ответ. Даже если у того были какие-то проблемы, то он не был уверен, что может начать их из него вытаскивать. Да и сейчас Финн был к этому совсем не готов.

Может потом, в другое время и в другом месте, он сможет поговорить с ним, если сам Мэд будет не против.

Финн ненавидел вести себя как эгоист, но сейчас все именно так и сложилось.

Мэдс подошел к нему ближе и Финн невольно вжался в тумбочку за собой. Но Мэдс всего лишь включил посудомойку, про которую Финн благополучно успел позабыть.

\- Я знаю, насколько все это может быть тяжело по-началу, особенно, когда вы все в команде были друзьями. Когда вы все действительно дружите, то это работает немного иначе, чем когда вы просто коллеги. И я знаю, что вероятнее всего тебе будет очень нелегко первое время перестроиться. И если тебе будет слишком уж грустно, то ты всегда можешь написать мне и мы можем...Не знаю, что-то поделать вместе.

От Финна не укрылось то, как осторожно подбирал сейчас слова Брокса.

\- Потому что, честно скажу, первое время тебе будет очень нелегко.

И сейчас Брокса явно говорил не про его тоску по дому. Ему не надо было ничего конкретизировать - Финн прекрасно помнил реакцию многих, даже не фанатов "Логиков", на их контракты.

Они оба сталкивались с жесткой критикой своей игры, их обоих винили в неудачных матчах их прошлых команд. Он помнил то, с какой токсичностью все время имел дело Брокса, даже когда перебрался из Фнатик и Европы в менее требовательный, как считали на их сцене, регион.

Мэдс прекрасно понимал и знал, что их ожидает. А значит, они будут в некотором роде вдвоем против всего мира.

\- Я буду не один, - сказал Финн на это в ответ и в этот раз вполне себе искренне улыбнулся Мэдсу.

Мэдс улыбнулся ему в ответ.

Их квартира оказалась маленькой, но Финн не увидел в этом для себя каких-то существенных минусов , потому что знал - здесь он будет проводить не так много времени. Как и раньше, большую его часть будет съедать офис. Компьютер должны были привезти на днях, но Финн все больше и больше склонялся к тому, что стримить он будет из офиса после тренировок с командой. У них не было каких-то строгих требований ко времени и количеству стримов, хотя Гален ясно дал им понять, что стримы не должны идти в ущерб их игре. В конце концов, они были подписаны в CLG прежде всего как игроки в команду Лиги Легенд, а не контент криэйторы.

Мэдс устроил ему экскурсию по квартире, но из-за того, что они оба хотели спать и квартира была крохотной, это заняло у Броксы это времени в десятки раз меньше, чем та же экскурсия у Смузи по офису чуть раньше.

\- Здесь ванная и туалет. Здесь...- Мэдс отодвинул дверь в стене прихожей в сторону с растерянным видом, - наверное, шкаф...для чего-то? Это не похоже на гардеробную. Но туда можно что-то складывать...наверное?

Финн подумал, что если этот таинственный шкаф не оказался нужным для Мэдса, то ему он не понадобится и подавно. У него было совсем немного вещей.

Он невольно вспомнил, как перед съемками очередного выпуска их блога Стивен и Эмиль так же растерянно обходили их дом, чтобы хоть знать, о чем им вообще надо будет рассказывать на камеру, когда для этого придет время. Финну сделалось снова грустно.

Наверное, тоска еще долго будет вот так накатывать на него, как волна на берег, и ему не стоит прекращать с этим бороться. Лучше пропустить это сквозь себя, просто пережить эти тоскливые приливы, дать тоске пройти сквозь него, как песку морскую воду.

И обязательно после ему станет обязательно легче. 

Так ведь?

\- На кухне нет плиты, но есть микроволновка. И холодильник достаточно вместительный и хорошо морозит. Есть еще тостер. И можно купить вафельницу.

\- Ты хочешь печь вафли?

\- Почему нет, - Мэдс пожал широкими плечами, - там не только могут вафли получатся разумеется. Но, Финн, просто представь себе свежие горячие вафли с черникой.

Финн посмотрел на то, как воодушевленно улыбался Мэдс, и подумал, что это звучит действительно здорово. 

Черт, что вообще может быть лучше свежеиспеченных вафель на завтрак в выходной день?

\- А здесь...твоя комната и наверное мне надо было попросить тебя выбрать сразу, как только мне передали ключи, а ты был на карантине, а не заезжать в свою сразу.

\- Эй, все абсолютно нормально, - комната была маленькой, но Финн подумал, что она мало чем отличалась от комнаты Мэдса, - она выглядит отличной. Вообще, все, - подчеркнул он, чтобы окончательно развеять нервозность во взгляде Мэдса, - выглядит отлично. Мне нравится это место.

\- Я рад, - сказал на это Мэдс, а потом немного неловко протянул к нему руки.

Внутри Финна снова начала зарождаться тревожность. Сейчас это было похоже на разбуженное осенью осиное гнездо, в которое зачем-то ткнули палкой.

Но это объятие было ему нужно. Действительно было ему нужно, потому что Финну нравился Мэдс. И тот, скорее всего помня, что чувствовал сам, начиная играть в Америке, хотел, чтобы для Финна это период адаптации прошел куда легче, чем для него.

_ Но только Фнатик были другими _ , принялся зудеть въедливый голосок в его голове, _ они не были вами, почему бы тебе... _

_ Почему бы тебе не заткнуться? _ \- огрызнулся мысленно на это Финн, а затем обнял Мэдса в ответ.

Большие ладони Броксы успокаивающе погладили его по плечам, скользнули вдоль лопаток. От этих прикосновений неприятный комок в горле Финн наконец исчез и по его коже растеклось мягкое тепло.

\- Финн, - твердо сказал Мэдс, - все будет хорошо.

Финн ничего не ответил на это. Только кивнул, прикрыв на эти несколько мгновений близости глаза.

Финн решил, что слов Броксы ему хватит, чтобы действительно начать в это верить.

Ну или хотя бы начать попытаться.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> с текстом вышла такая задержка из-за ирл событий в CLG и я не могла решить, что же с ним лучше сделать, а потом подумала, что те два анона, что его читают, читают не за аккуратное следование ирл эвентам и вообще это АУ, так что we gucci ^^''

Победа, какой бы она не была, все равно оставалась победой.

Финн крутил это в голове все то время, что шло его постматчевое интервью. Главным после их матча было игнорировать все медиа, чтобы не натыкаться на остроты о том, что это их единственная победа в сплите, но еще одна и они даже не будут занимать свое законное десятое место.

В конце концов, Финн уже был здесь. 

2019й не был хорошим временем для “Роуг” и он не успел забыть то, насколько тяжело было справляться с чувством, что все что ты делаешь недостаточно. Финн не мог бы забыть, хотя очень этого хотелось, те дни, когда казалось что они никогда оттолкнутся ото дна, на которое их все с таким наслаждением спихнули, что им так и не удастся всплыть.

Он бывал уже в этой точке раньше, и поэтому сейчас Финн старался держать в голове, что один неудачный сплит ничего не значит для только сформированной команды. У них будет лето, а что до Ворлдс..

Он принял предложение CLG не ради того, чтобы вернуться в этом году на Ворлдс.

Финн улыбался, старался держаться как можно непринужденнее, шутил и пытался говорить как можно более увереннее. Он знал, что людям нравится смотреть на него, потому что многие находили его красивым. Именно поэтому его и выбрали для интервью.

Это безусловно их первая победа, но она не станет последней, - вот что ему хотелось донести во время него не только до фанатов команды, но и до остряков с Реддита.

Главное, верь в это сам, Финн. Думай только об этом. Раньше же у тебя получалось?

\- Эй, - возмутился Юджин, когда он вернулся обратно в практис рум, - почему МВП стал я, но интервью брали у Финна?

\- Посмотри на Финна, а потом на себя в зеркало, чучело, - беззлобно сказал на это Джейсон, - кстати, именно за такую херню тебя и бенчат, Юдж. У тебя определенные проблемы с поведением в команде. Ты все время забываешь, что ты давно не звезда мидлейна, а одной ногой уже на пенсии. Ты словно не читал, что про тебя обычно пишут.

\- Ой, иди на хер, - рассмеялся на это тот.

Брокса посмотрел на него с наигранным возмущением, в этот момент оторвавшись от телефона.

\- Прости, пап. Больше не буду токсичить, - сказал Побелтер и они с Туртлом оба рассмеялись.

Обычно они ужинали все вместе даже после их поражений, но сегодня в конце концов был День Святого Валентина и у всех в CLG были девушки...кроме них с Мэдсом, так что ничего удивительного не было в том, что ребята вскоре оставили их вдвоем. 

Мэдс переписывался со своим дискордом. Все начало сплита он старался держаться как можно более позитивнее, но Финн все равно видел, что ему дается это не очень уж и легко: Брокса и раньше принимал каждое поражение любой своей команды близко к сердцу, ища в этом свою вину. 

А что касалось его, то каждый раз, когда их Нексус рушился, Финн не чувствовал ничего, кроме отупляющего спокойствия.

Бывали же в его жизни вещи и похуже, так?

Например, когда они так и не вышли из групп в Шанхае, и они шли в самый последний вечер с Эмилем по коридору отеля, пытаясь делать, что все как обычно, что ничего особенного не произошло, что будет следующая игра, которую они обязательно выиграют.

Но вы оба тогда понимали, что видите друг друга в последний раз. Ты ведь уже после финала летнего сплита знал, что тебя заменят в любом случае, несмотря на ваши результаты на Ворлдс, но Шанхай тогда казался тебе чем-то очень далеким и тебе хотелось думать, что у вас с Эмилем будет еще один год.

И, наверное, Финн должен был радоваться тому, что CLG наконец выиграли, но вместо усталой радости он снова не чувствовал ничего, кроме пустого спокойствия, хотя старательно улыбался для всех остальных.

После матча Финн снова начал чувствовать себя безумно одиноким. Правильнее всего было бы сейчас извиниться перед Броксой, придумав что-то про то, что у него заболела голова и уйти домой одному. После тренировок и матчей обычно они возвращались домой вместе, покупая себе бобба чай или мороженое по дороге, но сейчас Финн чувствовал, что у него не получится выносить компанию Мэдса. У него больше не было никакого желания и сил притворяться, что у него все отлично, а расстраивать Мэдса своим кислым видом Финну не хотелось.

Мэдс и так был слишком добр с ним, чтобы валить на него свои ментальные проблемы. Он заслужил право радоваться успехам своей команды и Финн не хотел это право у него отнимать.

Финн решил, что напишет ему сообщение, пусть это и было достаточно глупо: они сидели в нескольких метрах друг от друга.

В дискорде у него болталось сообщение от Марека.

И оно было новым.

И сам Марек был онлайн.

В Берлине сейчас было уже под утро и даже если учесть то, что Марек был их тех ребят, что любят ходить в спортзал в выходной с утра пораньше, это все равно не очень было похоже на типичного Марека.

Финн вдруг вспомнил, что Мэд Лайонс играли вчера, точнее сегодня, а он даже не узнал их счет.

Ему сделалось стыдно.

"С первой победой мою детку"

Вот что Марек ему написал и еще скинул селфи. На нем он лежал в кровати, завернувшись в одеяло по самый подбородок, и сонно, но абсолютно довольно улыбался. Кажется, что он специально забил на сон, чтобы посмотреть игру CLG, и Финн, помешкав, снял себя с жестом победителя и тоже отправил ему фото в ответ.

"Моя детка самая лучшая" написал в ответ Марек, и Финн прикусил губу, чтобы не рассмеяться в голос.

Дурацкий флирт с Мареком был его громоотводом все время летнего сплита. 

Они начали шутливо отвешивать друг другу комплименты еще во время скримов в конце весны, и после уже летом, когда локдаун постепенно начали снимать и пандемия казалось начала отходить на второй план, Марек пару раз звал его поесть джеллато, и Финн, конечно же, соглашался.

Шутливый флирт Марека оставались всегда только шуткой, с ним было очень легко и спокойно, и у них, как выяснилось, оказалось очень много общих интересов за пределами Лиги и Финн с легкостью принял эту дружбу. Может ему действительно нужен был друг за пределами команды, чтобы справится с тем, что начало происходить у них с Эмилем.

В какой-то момент то, что держало Финна эти полтора года, начало разваливаться у него на глазах и он ничего не мог с этим поделать.

Эмиль начал отдаляться от него - не очень заметно, но Финн ясно видел, что Эмиль готовится к тому, что после Ворлдс он в их команду не вернется.

И Финн не мог злиться на за него на это. Эмилю было тяжело, ведь так? Потому что он его в некотором роде любил, так?

Но он не мог ставить свои чувства выше карьеры и возможности выиграть Ворлдс через пару лет.

А Марек был смешным и понимающим, с ним Финну дышалось легче. Пару раз они играли в дуо, доводя свою команду до белого каления шутками в чате, пару раз они попадали в противоположные команды в соло ку и команда Марека агрессивно ругалась с ним за винтрединг, потому что тот роумил на топ, чтобы не столько помочь с дайвом, а сколько поспамить Финну эмоции.

В плейоффе и Шанхае они поддерживали друг друга, и в какой-то момент, Финн, уже точно зная, что в следующем году его ждет другая команда, начал думать, что может стоит плюнуть на все и рискнуть. Он нравился Мареку, может, даже больше, чем приятель, с которым приятно было шутливо флиртовать в сообщениях клиента суперсервера, пока они оба ждали следующий матч.

Но их дружба так и осталась дружбой, потому что Финн не мог в ответ на все, что сделал для него Марек, разбить ему сердце.

\- Финн?

Конечно же, его желание уйти домой одному разбилось на тысячи мелких осколков сразу же, как Финн столкнулся с немного смущенным взглядом Броксы.

\- Все разошлись, - сказал он, - и я подумал, что раз уж мы с тобой... В общем, если ты не хочешь остаться в офисе для стрима или соло кью, то мы могли бы взять ужин на вынос... и я...

\- О нет, - рассмеялся Финн, - не могу поверить, что тебе надоели мельтсы каждый вечер на ужин и...кукурузные хлопья с молоком.

\- Я люблю твою готовку, Финн. Никто так мастерски как ты не заливает молоко в хлопья, поверь мне, но, - Мэдс молитвенно сложил ладони, - может, все же лазанья?

\- Разумеется, - сказал он откатываясь от своего стола на кресле, - я не могу отказать тебе после такого.

Мэдс протянул ему руку, чтобы помочь встать, и Финн, все еще широко улыбаясь, с удовольствием принял его помощь.

\- Теперь у меня есть лучшая пара на этот День Святого Валентина.

\- Так это что, свидание?

\- Мистер, мы - киберспортсмены, наше свидание на День Святого Валентина должно происходить в Араме.

\- В Араме? - Финн снова рассмеялся, все еще держа его за руку, но Мэдс не торопился ее убирать. Финн сплел свои пальцы с его, глядя прямо в его смеющиеся светлые глаза, - Можешь отгадать, что я выберу между подогретой в микроволновке лазаньей и Варделом ТСМ, который флеймит всех в лобби за то, что никто не выбрал танка?

\- Не имею представления, - с наигранной серьезностью ответил Мэдс и они оба снова рассмеялись.

\- Идем, - сказал ему Финн, потянув за собой к выходу и Мэдс покорно ему подчинился.

Он выпустил руку Мэдса из своей только когда они оказались на улице, но это ровным счетом ничего не значило.


End file.
